


Shower Break

by TessaLupan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaLupan/pseuds/TessaLupan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of meetings with the Overwatch team, you could use a refreshing shower. Someone decides to join in as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Break

You were tired. After a long mission in Australia with Tracer and Pharaoh, the last thing you wanted to do was listen to Jack Morrison. Morrison was relatively put together for an older gentleman, his hardened face showed years of battles. He seemed rather irritated today, the obvious eyebrow twitching was the easy sign to tell.

"There is a reason why we decided to come back together. As Overwatch, we have a duty and we won't and can't let ourselves down again. Just keep that in mind, everyone. This meeting is done."

The room dispersed rather quickly and you attempted to leave but the rough voice behind you stopped you.

"_____, we need to speak." Morrison called.

You sighed. If he was going to bitch at you, you'd lose it. All you wanted to do was take a quick shower and get all this dirt off but no, someone needed your attention.

"Yes?" You said, turning around to face him. He wore his usual white, red and blue zip up. His whitening hair looked put together today but the obvious exhaustion was visible in his eyes. 

"Before you lie to me, think wisely." He stated, "who did you run into today?"

You bit the inside of your lip, debating what to say. He knew you saw Gabriel Reyes earlier. How? Probably Pharaoh. Pharaoh did have expectations to live up to. 

Reyes and you had... history. Before Overwatch formed and Reyes and Morrison worked together, you tended to linger closer to Reyes. Perhaps it was his demeanor. Or the fact that he adored you for everything you did. He saw your purpose. He was the one that suggested you leave working under Dr. Ziegler and start training under him. It took Morrison weeks to agree to it but he finally saw what Reyes saw. You were good healer but better fighter and they needed you.

Things became more intense the night Reyes came to your room. You asked what he needed and he simply stated, "you" before kissing you hard. 

Morrison was still speaking and you could feel your cheeks heating up.

"Do you understand?" His eyes bored down at you, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," you squeaked, unaware of what he was talking about.

He sighed, "just be careful. Please."

You smiled, "I'm always careful."

The side of his lip perked up before disappearing. He was being a hard ass today but that's how he usually gets when it comes to speaking about Reyes.

You exited the room, making your way your room. You were lucky to have gotten the room with the private bathroom. As much as you liked the other women in Overwatch, you personally didn't enjoy Tracer running around and dropping bath bombs on everyone. Also, didn't like Mei accidently freezing everyone.

You began to remove your dirty clothes, dropping it all in the corner before jumping into the shower. You allowed the water to get warmer before letting the warmed water spray against you. You sighed, enjoying the feeling of the hot water and steam forming in the small room. 

Your eyes snapped open as you heard something being unzipped and dropping to the floor. Before thinking, you opened the shower curtain to see Gabriel Reyes stripping his clothes. His bare dark chest was in your view and you couldn't help but bit your lip. He was working on taking his boxers off before stopping to look at you. 

A smirk formed on his gorgeous scarred face, "like what you see?"

"Always."

He removed his boxers and made his way toward you. Your heart was pounding hard whenever he was around. You couldn't help the blush forming on your cheeks. He immediately pulled you close for a kiss.

"I missed you." He groaned, his lips making its way down to your neck.

"You shouldn't be here." You attempted to push him away. It was hard especially while he stood naked in front of you.

He frowned, "Soldier 76 getting to you again. He already has most of you. The least I could have is this." He slowly placed his hand on the left side of your chest. 

"But we can't keep doing this, Gabe. I can't keep lying."

His eyes flickered to yours, unreadable to you. "I won't let him have you. I won't allow it. You're mine."

He grabbed your face and pulled you in for another hard kiss. The atmosphere changed and your lips were bruising from the embrace. He pushed you against the wall, allowing the water to hit him above you. He pressed his body against yours and you couldn't help but moan when you felt his pectoral, his abs and his hard length against you. You couldn't stop him as he assaulted your senses. You didn't want to stop him. His rough hands spanned your chest, kneading your breasts. A moan escaped your mouth allowing him to sweep his tongue across. It didn't matter if you'd regret this later, all you wanted was him now.

His lips moved down to your neck, little bites leaving marks on you. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his hard waist. You ground against him, feeling wet and ready for him.

"Gabe, please." 

"Please what?" He retorted.

You slapped his shoulder, "you know what I want, Gabe."

He smirked before pretending to not know, "tell me what you want or I leave."

That's the last thing you wanted.

"Gabe, I want you. I want you inside me, please." You begged.

 

"You can do better than that, ______."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss, "please, fuck me, Gabriel. I need you, now."

He lined himself up at your wet entrance. He entered you in one thrust and you threw your head back in a loud moan. God, he was large and thick. You were always amazed of how well you seemed to stretch you open. He leaned back and quickly thrusted in. There was no way you were going to last long. 

"You're so tight." He groaned, his pace slowing down. "I want to savor this. God, I need to remember all this."

Your fingers tightened onto his dark hair, "you feel so good, baby."

He growled as his pace began to increase when he suddenly bared his teeth and bit into your shoulder. Hard. You screamed before you clamped your hand on your mouth. You didn't want the others knowing what you were doing. 

He released you and forced your hand off your mouth, "no, I want him to hear you."

He must be referring to Morrison. He continued his brutal pace with you. You finally felt the sweet tightening in your stomach. 

"I'm close, oh God, I'm so close." You moaned into his ear, "please don't stop."

He groaned, hands pressing against the shower wall for support, "I don't plan on it.... fuck." 

He continued, never seeming to slow or stutter and you had no idea how he managed to keep going. The feeling was overwhelming and before you knew it, you were cumming.

"Oh, god!" You screamed, attempting to bury your face into his scarred shoulder but he yanked your head back. 

His thrusting stuttered and his breathing quickened and he increased his pace to reach his climax. Your orgasm seemed to last longer due to his thrusting. He growled, feeling it deep in his chest as he erupted inside you. The heat was too much. Everything was too much. Gabe was too much. 

You both began to come down from your high, a goofy smile sprawled across your face. 

"You're mine, _____". Alright? Tell me you're mine." You've heard his voice so small. So raw and open. 

You kissed his cheek, "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Reaper using his teleporting into your room or bathroom to get some alone time. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!


End file.
